Was die Zeit bringt
by Ewjena
Summary: Sechs Jahre ist es her, seit Hermine nach Amerika ausgewandert ist. Bei ihrer spontanen Rückkehr nach London stellt sie fest, dass ihre Freunde die Vergangenheit weit besser verarbeitet haben als sie selbst.
1. Ankunft

**Kleine Warnung der Autorin:** Ich habe dies hier nur zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen geschrieben und teile es, weil vielleicht noch jemand es gerne lesen könnte. Es wird hier keine grosse Action geben, und auch keinen schlimmen Herzschmerz, und ich verstehe jeden, der dieses Werk als "laaaangweilig" wegklickt. Es ist zudem nicht beta-gelesen.

Das Universum ist canon, wenn man nur die Bücher berücksichtigt, aber nicht mehr ganz, wenn man verschiedene Aussagen von JKR hinzunimmt.  
Die Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

#####

Während Hermine auf ihren Koffer wartet, verflucht sie einmal mehr ihren Übereifer. Natürlich ist sie immer schon ihre Projekte mit großem Tatendrang angegangen. Jedes davon.

Aber noch selten eines war so schlecht durchdacht.

Dafür gibt es wohl nur die Erklärung, dass ihr die vielen Albträume mehr zugesetzt haben, als sie gedacht hat. Dabei ist sie doch gerade deswegen zu einer der unzähligen Psychotherapeutinnen gegangen, die Amerika auch für magische Menschen zu bieten hat.

_„Sie sollten sich mit ihrer Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen. Wie lange waren Sie schon nicht mehr in England?"_

Sechs Jahre.

Sechs Jahre, in denen sie Abstand gewinnen wollte, vergessen wollte, neu anfangen wollte. Und fast sechs Jahre war das gut gegangen, während sie in Salem mit Studieren und Arbeiten beschäftigt war. Aber nach einem unerwartet abrupten Ende ihres letzten Jobs fand sie sich plötzlich mit zu viel freier Zeit wieder. Und dann zeigte sich, dass sie nur verdrängt hatte. Nicht vergessen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihr Leben plötzlich komplett unter ihr wegbrechen würde.

#####

Hermine seufzt. Jeden Aufsatz hat sie früher besser geplant als ihr Leben in den letzten beiden Wochen. Auf dem Flug hat sie genug Zeit gehabt zum Grübeln, und so vermutet sie, dass sie sich nur deswegen mit Feuereifer ins Packen und Zelte-Abbrechen gestürzt hat, weil es sie vom Nachdenken abgehalten hat.

Der Höhepunkt dieser Orgie von Unbedachtheiten ist freilich der Brief, den sie einen Tag vor Abflug geschrieben hat. An Ron.

Getreu dem Motto: wenn schon konfrontieren, dann doch gleich mit ihrem Ex-Freund beginnen.

Nein, halbe Sachen hat sie noch nie gemacht. Vielleicht sollte sie damit mal anfangen. Vor allem, wenn eine Idee im fernen Amerika soviel besser aussieht als hier in London Heathrow.

Es war kein großartiger Brief. Eigentlich nur vier Zeilen, einem spontanen Gedanken entsprungen.

„_Hallo Ron, _

_Ich fliege morgen zurück nach London, mein Flug geht um 7 Uhr ab New York. _

_Wir können uns ja die nächsten Tage mal treffen._

_Gruß, Hermine"_

Hermine fragt sich immer noch, wo ihr Hirn in dem Moment spazieren gegangen war.

Rons Antwort hat sie – gerade noch so – am Flughafen in New York erreicht, hastig auf die Rückseite ihres Pergaments gekritzelt:

„_Hey, super! Ich hol dich ab!"_

Als ob der Flug auch ohne Gedankenkarussell nicht schon unbequem gewesen wäre. Aber Apparieren über Ozeane ist ihr zu gefährlich, sowieso mit den aufgewühlten Gedanken. Und Portschlüssel über solche Distanzen sind auch nicht eben billig. Flohpulver ist sogar verboten, weil kein Mensch das lange Herumwirbeln über die kaminlosen Strecken erträgt. Das funktioniert nur für Briefe, die von den amerikanischen Eulen bis zum Postamt gebracht, von dort über den Kamin nach England gefloht und wieder von Eulen weiterverteilt werden. Deswegen hat Rons Antwort sie noch erreicht.

Und deswegen grübelt sie immer wieder, ob er wirklich wartet. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass er wüsste, wie lange so ein Muggelflugzeug von New York nach London unterwegs ist, und wo er sich am Flughafen einfinden muss. Klingt unwahrscheinlich.

#####

Endlich kommt ihr Koffer auf dem Laufband angerattert. Sie greift ihn und blickt für einen Moment in die verblüfften Augen eines jungen Burschen, als sie das Riesending mit einer Hand locker hochhebt und schwungvoll wieder absetzt. Sie grinst ihn an und macht, dass sie mit ihrem verzauberten Gepäckstück davonkommt.

Ihr Blick bleibt an dem – für Muggel unsichtbaren – Schild hängen, das den Weg zum nächsten flughafeninternen Apparierpunkt weist. So geheim die Zauberer ihre Welt auch halten, sie unterwandern diejenige der Muggel sehr gekonnt.

Es wäre einfach, dem Schild zu folgen und in die Nähe des Hotels zu apparieren, das sie für diese Nacht gebucht hat. Ihr schießt der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie ihr unbedachtes Projekt mit all seinen Verrücktheiten wirklich gut organisiert hat. Organisation erfordert schließlich Aufmerksamkeit, und Aufmerksamkeit verdrängt Erinnerungen.

Aber Ron wartet vielleicht wirklich, und es wäre unfair, ihn stehen zu lassen, wenn er sich tatsächlich durch die Muggeligkeit des Flughafens gekämpft haben sollte. Sie könnte so tun, als ob sie seinen Brief nicht mehr bekommen hat. Aber das ist nicht ihre Art. Und vermutlich wartet er gar nicht, dann kann sie genauso gut den normalen Weg nehmen und außerhalb des Flughafens apparieren.

#####

Hermine folgt den anderen Passagieren durch den Zoll und lässt den Blick über die Wartenden schweifen.

Da, ein Rotschopf! Sie haben Bill geschickt, stellt Hermine fest, zugleich erleichtert und enttäuscht. Hat Ron Dienst? Oder wie sie Angst vor der eigenen Courage bekommen?

Sie fließt mit den Menschen aus dem Durchgang hinaus und winkt Bill zu, der schon auf sie zugeschlendert kommt. Kurz bevor er sie erreicht, zieht er die Hände aus den Hosentaschen, und auf einmal findet sie sich in einer kräftigen Umarmung wieder, wird durch die Luft gewirbelt, und in ihrem Ohr erklingt die begeisterte Begrüßung:

„Mine! Mensch, ich hab schon gedacht, du hast es dir anders überlegt!"

Es ist doch Ron.

#####

Als sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hat und er sie zu Atem kommen lässt, kann sie sich die Verwechslung erklären: Rons schlaksiger Körper ist breiter geworden, muskulöser, und er trägt sein Haar lang, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Er könnte wirklich fast als Bills Zwillingsbruder durchgehen.

Dann strahlt er sie an und grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, und es ist so sehr Ron, der Freund ihrer Kindheit, dass ein Großteil der Anspannung von ihr abfällt. Sie kann nicht anders: ein Lachen steigt in ihr auf, und dann lachen sie gemeinsam, einfach nur, weil sie anders ihre Wiedersehensfreude nicht ausdrücken können.

Ron drückt sie nochmal an sich, und sie quetscht zurück, und dann nimmt er ihr den Koffer ab und führt sie aus dem Flughafen, als ob er schon immer hier ein- und ausgegangen wäre.

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie mit ihrem Koffer ins Taxi zum New Yorker Flughafen gestiegen ist, glaubt sie, dass es vielleicht doch keine so dumme Idee war zurückzukommen.


	2. Das wird schon wieder

Ron betrachtet Hermine, während sie die Speisekarte studiert. Zwar hat sie gezögert, als er sie eingeladen hat, aber die kleine, gemütliche Muggel-Pizzeria hat sie positiv überrascht.

„Positiv überrascht" trifft hingegen in keiner Weise seinen Eindruck von Hermine. Im Gegenteil. Als er am Flughafen gewartet hat, ist er in Gedanken durchgegangen, was er aus ihren Briefen erfahren hat: Höhere Studien in Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Tränke, anschließend eine Ausbildung zur Fluchbrecherin. Immer interessiert an Neuem, Spitzenabschlüsse, voller Begeisterung für ihren Stoff und ihren Job. Von Ginny weiß er, dass es da wohl auch den einen oder anderen Mann gegeben hat, auch wenn Hermine in ihren Briefen an _ihn_ davon nie etwas erwähnt hat.

Alles in allem hat er das Bild einer erfolgreichen, selbstbewussten Wissenschaftlerin vor Augen gehabt, eine die weiß, was sie will, und aus ihrem Leben nicht weniger als das Beste gemacht hat.

Aber ihm gegenüber sitzt eine blasse junge Frau, die sich Mühe gibt, locker und selbstsicher zu erscheinen. In Wirklichkeit ist sie übermüdet und nervös. Irgendwie wirkt sie … verloren.

Ron gelingt es nicht, das Bild aus den Briefen und seinem Kopf mit der Wirklichkeit in Einklang zu bringen. Hat Hermine sie alle die ganze Zeit getäuscht, oder ist erst in den letzten Wochen etwas passiert, was diese Veränderung ausgelöst hat?

Die Aurorenausbildner haben viel Wert auf das Beobachtungs- und Beschattungs-Training gelegt, und es gelingt ihm mühelos, seine aufmerksame Musterung zu beenden, bevor Hermine etwas merkt.

Sie bestellen, und ungewöhnlich genug ist er es, der die anschließende Stille durchbricht:

„Wir hatten wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du kommst", sagt er und überspielt seine Besorgnis mit einem Lächeln.

Sie zuckt unbehaglich die Schultern.

„Harry hat sogar behauptet, wir müssten dich wohl irgendwann zwangsweise besuchen, da du bestimmt in den USA bleiben würdest", fährt Ron mit einem Augenzwinkern fort.

Dann beschließt er, sie aus der Reserve zu locken. „Du weißt, dass uns die Paparazzi hier nie ganz in Ruhe gelassen haben und dass es nicht lange dauern wird, bis sie deine Rückkehr bemerken werden?"

Sie nickt nur.

Die Paparazzi. Ein Muggelwort, das für ihn erst vor sechs Jahren eine Bedeutung erlangt hat. Natürlich hatten sich schon vorher Reporter an berühmte Bands oder den Zaubereiminister herangeschlichen, aber erst mit der Schlacht von Hogwarts hatten sie entdeckt, dass Kriegshelden viel lohnender sind. Und während sie Harry als DEM Helden noch ein klein wenig Respekt entgegenbrachten, waren dessen besten Freunde ihrem Terror fast ununterbrochen ausgesetzt.

Ron erinnert sich. Ihm ist es erst mal ganz recht gewesen, dass ihn der Trubel von der Trauer abgehalten hat. Anfänglich hat er ihn sogar genossen: Interviews, Aufmerksamkeit, Glanz.

Wie naiv er damals war.

Hermine war viel sensibler. Schon wenige Wochen nach dem Ende des Krieges hatte sie einen regelrechten Verfolgungswahn entwickelt, und ohne ihren _Muffliato_-Zauber sagte sie kein Wort mehr. Es wurde anstrengend, alle möglichen Schutzvorkehrungen zu treffen, immer in der Angst, eine vergessen zu haben oder von einem besonders findigen Reporter ausgetrickst zu werden.

Sie hielten zusammen, Harry, Ginny, Hermine und er, aber ausgerechnet Hermine, bei allen Unternehmungen der kühle Kopf ihrer Truppe, war am Ende ihrer Kraft.

Es kam zu Gereiztheit, dann zu Streit. Zu emotionalen Versöhnungen. Und dann wieder zu Streit.

Es hatte ihn nicht überrascht, als sie die erstbeste Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergriff: kurz nach der großen Gedenkfeier in Hogwarts, zwei Monate nach der Schlacht, flog Hermine nach Australien, um ihre Eltern zu suchen. Und irgendwann kam ihr Brief, dass sie nicht zurückkehren würde, sondern in Amerika studieren wollte.

„_Es tut mir leid_", hatte sie geschrieben. „_Aber ich kann nicht mehr. Ich muss weg aus England_."

#####

„Ich kann nicht mehr", sagt Hermine.

Ron hebt überrascht den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte vergessen, aber es funktioniert nicht", erläutert sie und knetet nervös ihre Hände. Sie klingt, als sei damit alles gesagt.

Es _ist _damit alles gesagt.

„Es hat doch sechs Jahre funktioniert?" fragt Ron trotzdem.

„Nur, weil ich mich mit allem anderen abgelenkt habe", gibt sie zu.

„Und jetzt?"

„Mein letztes Projekt ist plötzlich ausgelaufen, und auf einmal hatte ich Zeit nachzudenken. Da ist alles wieder hochgepoppt", fasst Hermine ungewöhnlich knapp zusammen. Der Text klingt wie auswendig gelernt. „Sie haben mir diese magische Therapeutin empfohlen, und die meinte, ich müsse mich meiner Vergangenheit stellen."

Ron merkt, wie sehr sie nur schon diese paar Sätze mitnehmen, und beschließt, dass er es für heute auf sich beruhen lässt.

„Das wird schon wieder", sagt er daher freundschaftlich und wechselt das Thema. „Ginny wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen! Nach dem Einsatz heute Nacht sollten wir Harry Zeit zum Ausschlafen geben, aber wir könnten die beiden morgen Nachmittag treffen, wenn du möchtest."

Hermine lächelt ihn erleichtert an und sagt dann, bemüht locker-flockig: „Erzähl, was ist hier so passiert? Eure Briefe sind ja immer fürchterlich kurz!"

Wenn er sie nicht so gut kennen würde, könnte er ihr die Lebhaftigkeit sogar abnehmen. Das muss sie in Amerika gelernt haben: heitere Fassade, ein Thema zum Plaudern.

Wie auch immer – es hilft über die Stille hinweg, und bereitwillig erzählt er: von seiner Ausbildung, von Bill und Fleur und seinen niedlichen Nichten, und davon, wie sein Vater gerade seine Mutter mit der neuerworbenen Faszination für Mobiltelefone in den Wahnsinn treibt.

Ihm fehlt dieser natürliche Instinkt, den andere „Taktgefühl" nennen, aber er hat eine Menge Gespräche geführt in den letzten sechs Jahren, und er weiß inzwischen genau, welche Themen harmlos und lustig sind – und welche nur unangenehme Gesprächslücken provozieren würden.

#####

Am Ende des Abends ist Hermine sichtlich entspannter, satt und schläfrig. Sie haben zum Essen auch eine Flasche Wein geteilt, und Hermine lässt zu, dass er den Arm um sie legt, als sie gemeinsam die Straße entlang zu ihrem Hotel gehen.

Sie reden nicht mehr viel, und für einen Moment stellt Ron sich vor, es wären die alten Zeiten.

Unbeschwert, mit harmlosen Kabbeleien und nichts Wichtigerem als Quidditch und dem nächsten Aufsatz für McGonagall.

Aber das ist lange vorbei, und zwischen ihnen liegen ein Krieg, eine Trennung und sechs Jahre Leben.

#####

Als sie sich verabschieden, kehrt Hermines Nervosität sichtbar zurück. Ron fühlt sich an die Verhör-Lektionen aus der Ausbildung erinnert: sie sieht aus, als ob sie etwas Unangenehmes erwartet.

Aber Ron hat dazugelernt. Früher hätte er sie gefragt, ob sie wirklich im Hotel übernachten will, und ihr ein Bett in seiner WG aufgedrängt. Heute weiß er, dass sie Zeit braucht anzukommen.

Er lädt sie für morgen auf ein Eis in die Winkelgasse ein, drückt sie einmal kurz und wünscht ihr eine gute Nacht.

#####

Und während er zum nächsten Apparierpunkt schlendert, denkt er, wie oft er sich darüber genervt hat, dass Hermine so selbstsicher und besserwisserisch war, damals in Hogwarts.

Heute wünscht er sich, sie wirkte nicht ganz so zerbrechlich.


	3. Alte Freunde

Hermine hat das Treffen mit Ron gestern noch nicht so ganz verdaut. Aber trotz Jetlag fühlt sie sich ausgeruhter als die ganzen letzten Wochen. Ob es an ihrer Erschöpfung oder an Ron liegt: keine Albträume heute Nacht.

Ron. Er ist ernster geworden, und es steht ihm gut. Aber ein bisschen hat sie gestern schon seine unkomplizierte, manchmal unbedachte Art vermisst, mit der er sie früher zum Lachen (und Kopfschütteln) gebracht hat. „_Welch ein Klischee!" _denkt sie, „_der Mann der mich zum Lachen gebracht hat!_"

Aber andererseits: ernst ist sie selber schon genug.

#####

Der Gang in die Winkelgasse weckt unzählige Erinnerungen. Ihr erster Besuch in dieser wunderlichen, wundervollen Einkaufspassage. Alljährliches selbstvergessenes Stöbern bei Florish & Blotts. Misstrauische Kobolde bei jedem Gringotts-Besuch. Rumalbern mit Harry und Ron vor dem Beginn des Schuljahres. Und das alles überschattet durch die letzten Wochen in England: ein Wechselbad zwischen Hochstimmung und Trauer, täglich neue Nachrichten von letzten Scharmützeln mit flüchtigen Todessern, sinnlose weitere Tote, hartnäckige Reporter, das Fehlen jeglicher Privatsphäre.

Sie fragt sich, ob sie sich jemals wieder an der Winkelgasse wird erfreuen können.

#####

An _Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen_ kann es auf jeden Fall nicht liegen, wenn es ihr nicht gelingen sollte. Der Laden ist, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch bunter geworden, und er ist ein eindeutiger Anziehungspunkt.

Vor Hermines innerem Auge steigt George auf: Schluchzend. Wütend. Stumm und bleich. Rasend vor Trauer. Für jeden sind die eigenen Verluste die schlimmsten, aber wenn man Verlust messen könnte, hätte er wohl mit am meisten verloren.

Sie fürchtet die Begegnung, fühlt sich aber gleichzeitig magisch angezogen von den grellen Farben, den Windspielen vor dem Eingang und dem Blinken im Schaufenster. Langsam geht sie an den Eltern vorbei, die ihre Kinder wegziehen, und lässt sich von Kindern überholen, die sich losgerissen haben. Der Trubel weckt auch Erinnerungen an Salem, an die wilden Studentenpartys, auf die sie ab und zu eingeladen worden war und auf denen sie sich manchmal, an ihren schlechten Tagen, gefühlt hat wie ein Geist unter Lebenden.

Drinnen im Laden ist es stickig heiß, und der Lärm der – zumeist jungen – Kundschaft wird noch übertönt von allen möglichen quäkenden, trötenden, zischenden magischen Utensilien, deren Zweck Hermine nicht auf Anhieb ersichtlich ist.

Etwas verloren steht sie mitten im Gewühl und erspäht schließlich einen Rotschopf. Einen großen, dünnen Rotschopf, der auf jeden Fall nicht George ist.

Sie kämpft sich vor und blinzelt irritiert, als sie Percy erkennt. Den ernsten Streber Percy, das ministeriumstreue schwarze Schaf der Familie. Natürlich hatte er sich mit ihnen schon während der Schlacht versöhnt, aber sie hatte sein Verhältnis zu den anderen Weasleys auch nach dem Ende des Krieges als unterkühlt empfunden.  
Er steht an der Kasse und bändigt Horden von Kindern und lässt sich von umhersausenden fliegenden Objekten nicht stören. Im Gegenteil: gerade fängt er grinsend eines auf, schüttelt es heftig und schmeißt es dann mitten in den Raum. Das Ding platzt noch im Flug und versprüht Unmengen von Glitzerstaub, bis die Umstehenden funkeln wie Discokugeln. „Partystäuber!" ruft Percy fröhlich, und es dauert nur einen Augenblick, bis die Kinder anfangen, den anderen herumschwirrenden Partystäubern nachzujagen.

„Kaum zu glauben, was?" sagt eine ernste Stimme hinter Hermine. Sie dreht sich um und blickt in das sommersprossige Gesicht von George. Er wirkt nicht überrascht – vermutlich hat Ron sie alle vorgewarnt. Sein schiefes Grinsen unterstreicht das Fehlen seines Ohres, und er fährt leise fort: „Percy hat meinen Verstand gerettet. Er war ernst und bieder und langweilig, aber er war immer da. Ich konnte ihn akzeptieren, weil er so anders ist als Fred."

Dann klopft er ihr zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter und sagt: „Willkommen zurück!"

Hermine weiß nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren soll. Seine Offenheit überrascht und überfordert sie.

Mit Ron war es irgendwie einfacher.

Aber ein bisschen was ist noch da vom alten George, trotz des gealterten, erschreckend ernsten Gesichts, denn er kann noch genauso gut sticheln: „Ich glaube, Du könntest ein bisschen Aufmunterung gebrauchen. Du siehst so mies aus, wie ich mich in meinen schlechten Stunden fühle."

„Oh, danke", sagt sie spitz. Getroffen. Aber natürlich hat er Recht: Schlafmangel, fehlender Appetit und Nervosität machen aus ihr bestimmt keine Schönheitskönigin.

George lacht und bietet ihr dann ein Bonbon an, das er aus einer Tasche seines grünen Umhangs gezogen hat: „Hier, das hilft bestimmt!"

Hermine wehrt sofort ab, was George erst recht zum Lachen bringt.

„Wir könnten auch noch eine Assistentin gebrauchen", witzelt er.

Hermine ist gerade eher zum Heulen zu Mute. Sie hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Zum einen braucht sie tatsächlich bald einen Job, denn sie hat während ihrer Studien nicht wirklich viel verdient, und ihre bescheidenen Ersparnisse sind aufgrund des Fluges schon ziemlich zusammengeschrumpft.

Und zum anderen ist ihr auf einen Schlag wirklich _bewusst_ geworden, warum sie sich so fremd fühlt. Sie alle haben sich aus den Trümmern ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Sogar George hat verarbeitet. Bestimmt nicht vergessen, aber verarbeitet. Und sie hat sich selbst in diese neue Welt katapultiert, voller alter Erinnerungen und aufwühlender Bilder, die in ihr hochkochen, wann immer sie einen vertrauten Ort, ein bekanntes Gesicht sieht.

„Hey", sagt George mitfühlend, und sein Lachen verschwindet.

Hermine kämpft mit den Tränen.

Er reicht ihr ein Taschentuch, giftgrün mit gelben Punkten. „Wird schon wieder", sagt er und erinnert sie an Ron, der gestern das Gleiche gesagt hat.

#####

Schließlich, ohne viele weitere Worte, flüchtet sie aus dem Laden und gewinnt in einer stillen Ecke zwischen zwei schief zueinander gebauten Häusern ihre Fassung wieder. Das gelingt ihr sogar ziemlich gut, aber sie ist ja auch in Übung, denn dieser Tage reicht eine Kleinigkeit, um Tränen fließen zu lassen. Hermine hat gelernt dagegen anzukämpfen, aber es kostet sie immer viel Kraft.

#####

Mit einem Nervenkostüm so brüchig wie verkohltes Papier begibt sie sich schließlich zu _Fortescue´s_, das jetzt neumodisch _MagIce _heißt, unsicher, ob sie überhaupt noch eine Begegnung mit alten Bekannten übersteht. Ihr langsamer Gang ist ihrem beinahe übermächtigen Drang zu flüchten geschuldet, und nur ihr Gryffindor'sches Ehrgefühl hält sie noch zurück.

Der Anblick des kleinen Grüppchens mit ihren besten Freunden ist bereits fast zu viel, aber da hat auch schon Ginny sie entdeckt, und sie stürmt begeistert auf Hermine zu, temperamentvoll wie früher.

Harry kommt grinsend hinterher, bleibt einen Moment verlegen vor ihr stehen und fährt sich dabei unbewusst mit der Hand durch die strubbeligen schwarzen Haare, und dann quetscht er sie mindestens so kräftig wie Ron gestern.

Sie reden begeistert auf sie ein, und wie gestern fühlt Hermine sich für einen Moment einfach gut, einfach _angekommen_, zu Hause. Ihr Blick fällt auf Ron, der grinsend vor dem Eiscafé stehen geblieben ist, die Hände wie üblich in den Hosentaschen, die roten Haare zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

Er zwinkert ihr zu und schlendert dann gelassen herbei, um sie vor dem Begeisterungssturm zu retten.


	4. Mementoren

**A/N:** Vielen Dank für die bisherigen Reviews - und auch danke an alle, die beschlossen haben, dieser Story folgen.  
Ich bin wirklich happy, dass sie Euch gefällt.

Dieses Kapitel ist eher ein kleines Zwischenspiel, und ich bin auch nicht so ganz überzeugt davon, aber ich habe auch keine Alternative gefunden ... im nächsten gibt es dann wieder ein bisschen mehr Handlung, versprochen.

#####

* * *

#####

Ron ist sich sicher, dass Hermine sich ihren Rückkehr-Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst ausgesucht hat. Das Unbehagen, an der jährlichen Gedenkfeier teilzunehmen, ist ihr anzusehen. Ihr schmal geschnittenes schwarzes Kleid unterstreicht, wie dünn und blass sie geworden ist, und sie zieht immer wieder die Ärmel über die Handgelenke, als würde sie frieren.

Wie durch ein Wunder hat bei ihrem Wiedersehen vor drei Tagen in der Winkelgasse kein Reporter gelauert, und Ginnys Mehrpersonen-Desillusionierungs-Zauber hat sie anschließend geschützt und ihnen einige ruhige Stunden mit Erinnerungen an die _guten _alten Zeiten ermöglicht. Aber natürlich ist an einer Gedenkfeier so ein Zauber nicht angebracht, und die magischen Kontrollen an den Toren von Hogwarts würden sogar Alarm schlagen.

Also beobachtet Ron, wie Hermine sich zunehmend nervöser umsieht, und er bemerkt auch die neugierigen Blicke der Umstehenden. Es wird vermutlich nicht mal bis zum Ende von Kingsleys Rede dauern, bis die Reporter sich langsam, vermeintlich unauffällig, nähern werden. Er, Harry und Ginny haben ihre Freundin in die Mitte genommen, und werden selber wiederum abgeschirmt von einem Pulk aus Weasleys – aber das wird sie nicht lange schützen.

Kingsleys Rede zieht an ihm vorüber, und an den Gesichtern der anderen sieht er, dass es ihnen genauso ergeht: wichtig sind nicht die Worte, die er sagt … wichtig sind die Erinnerungen, die sie alle in diesen Momenten teilen. In Hermines Augen schimmern Tränen. Ginny drückt sich näher an Harry, und George steht mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht dicht an dicht mit Percy.

Die Menge klatscht Kingsley Beifall, und dann löst sich Harry aus Ginnys Umarmung und geht durch das Gewühl nach vorne. Er versucht jedes Jahr aufs Neue, sich vor der Rede zu drücken und jemand anderen zu Wort kommen zu lassen, aber er kann sich nie durchsetzen.

„Danke", sagt Harry ruhig, und die Menge ist gezwungen, ihr Getuschel einzustellen, denn Harry verzichtet aus Prinzip auf den _Sonorus_-Zauber. Ron ist jedes Mal aufs Neue beeindruckt, wie wirksam das ist, und er weiß mittlerweile, dass Harry später ein richtig guter Politiker wird, auch wenn sein bester Freund das jetzt noch überhaupt nicht hören will.

„Wir kommen hier jedes Jahr zusammen, das sechste Mal jetzt", hebt Harry an. „Manche kommen jedes Jahr. Manche nie. Für manche hat es sich vielleicht mit diesem Jahr erledigt. Manche sind das erste Mal dabei."

Ron ist irritiert. Natürlich wenden sich jetzt viele Gesichter Hermine zu, und er fragt sich, was Harry damit bezweckt.

„Aber wir alle kommen aus dem gleichen Grund: uns zu erinnern. An die, die wir verloren haben. An die, die überlebt haben. Und an die Ursachen, damit wir unsere Fehler nicht wiederholen."

Zustimmendes Murmeln. Die Eröffnung ist nicht neu, aber Harrys Stimme hat das richtige Maß an Emotionen und Eindringlichkeit.

„Wir alle erinnern und trauern auf verschiedene Weise. Manche verarbeiten durch Teilen, manche alleine. Manche durch Abstand, und manche durch Konfrontation. Aber wir alle, ohne Ausnahme, brauchen für das Verarbeiten der Trauer ein paar grundlegende Dinge: Zeit. Ruhe. Und Intimsphäre."

Ron unterdrückt ein Grinsen. Es wird die skrupellosesten Reporter nicht ganz abhalten – aber die Zauberer sind ein beeinflussbares Volk, und Harrys Appell ist klar: schützt Hermine für heute vor den Reportern.

Hermine entspannt sich sichtlich, und Ron legt den Arm um ihre Schultern, während sie Harry weiter lauschen. Sie nimmt diesen Trost an, den er ihr bieten kann, und lehnt sich leicht an ihn.

#####

Am Ende ist es Harrys guter, alter, in einem abgepassten Moment übergeworfener Tarnumhang, der Hermine vor Blicken verbirgt, als die Menge sich zerstreut und jeder für sich die Orte auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände aufsucht, die ihm besonders viel bedeuten. Fast alle streben von Beginn an zum Schloss, dort, wo die meisten Kämpfe stattgefunden haben. Harry, Ron und Ginny hingegen wandern mit Hermine langsam zum Seeufer. Dort ist niemand gestorben, und genau deswegen gehen sie seit Jahren dahin. Einer der wenigen Orte, die nicht von Voldemort besudelt worden sind.

„Es ist ein Ritual geworden", erklärt Ron leise, scheinbar zu niemandem. „McGonagall hat das Herumgehen am ersten Jahrestag erlaubt, und es ist geblieben. Und egal, wo die Leute sich in der nächsten Stunde aufhalten, am Ende sammeln sie sich jedes Jahr in der Großen Halle. Es zieht sie dahin, wo alles zu Ende ging."

In der Ferne lauern einige Reporter und beobachten ihren Gang zum See. Aber sie haben es nur einmal, im ersten Jahr, gewagt, den Gedenkenden allzu nahe zu kommen. McGonagall war dermaßen wütend geworden, dass selbst Rita Kimmkorn klein beigegeben hatte. Ron weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass der Chefredakteur des Tagespropheten seine Mitarbeiter kurz und klein gehext hatte, als er von McGonagalls Drohung erfahren hatte, das Gelände für die Reporter für alle kommenden Feierlichkeiten auf Hogwarts zu sperren.

Danach waren die Paparazzi diskreter geworden. Aber da war Hermine schon in Amerika.

#####

„Es ist so friedlich hier", sagt Hermine. Unglauben schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit.

Ron kann sie verstehen. Als sie zuletzt hier war, lag das halbe Schloss in Trümmern, und die Erinnerung an die letzte Schlacht lag wie eine schwere Decke über allem.

„Bill sagt, das liegt an den Wassermenschen", erläutert Ginny. „Sie haben die schwarze Magie, die noch um den See lag, irgendwie neutralisiert."

„Und Hogwarts selber? Ist das noch … verseucht?"

„Nein", sagt Harry ruhig. „Aber es ist schwieriger, dort wirklich alle Spuren zu beseitigen, weil die Bewohner von Hogwarts viel stärker betroffen waren und mit ihren traurigen Erinnerungen und Gedanken die letzten Reste des Bösen immer wieder nähren."

„Sollten nicht die guten Gedanken an die Verstorbenen das Gegenteil bewirken?" fragt Hermine. Ron fällt auf, dass er nicht mehr daran gewöhnt ist, mit dem Nichts zu sprechen.

„Wir glauben, es liegt an einer Kombination aus der Wirkung der Dementoren und den vielen schwarzmagischen Flüchen", sagt Harry. „Es beeinträchtigt die Schüler nicht, aber an Tagen wie heute, wo die ganzen traurigen Erinnerungen zusammenkommen, wirkt Hogwarts bedrückend. Es ist, als ob sich diese Gedanken sammeln, manifestieren und sich irgendwie festsetzen. Fast wie ein künstlicher Dementor."

„Das Beste wäre", ergänzt Ron, „solche Gedenkfeiern wie die heute gar nicht mehr abzuhalten. Politisch natürlich nicht durchzusetzen."

Im Gegensatz zu Harry, der sich während seiner Ausbildung auf die Bekämpfung der schwarzen Magie spezialisiert hat, ist Ron eher der Mann für die alltäglichen Fälle. Aber natürlich haben sie darüber schon so oft diskutiert, dass auch Ron ein halber Experte für das „Hogwarts-Problem" geworden ist.

„Jaaah", seufzt Harry. Er ist auch kein Fan dieser Feiern, und in seinen Bereich fällt es, das Schloss anschließend an den Jahrestag auf schwarze Magie zu untersuchen und die Ballungen negativer Erinnerungen – sie nennen sie Mementoren – ausfindig zu machen.

Hermine schweigt, und Ron wünscht sich, er könnte ihr Gesicht sehen.

Ginny beschließt auf jeden Fall, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, und wendet sich an Harry: „Und ihr habt immer noch keinen Fluchbrecher in der Truppe, oder?"

Ron verkneift sich ein Grinsen, und Harry nimmt den Ball auf. Er zuckt, scheinbar beiläufig, die Schultern und sagt resigniert: „Keinen vernünftigen zumindest. Manchmal denke ich, wir wären ohne McLeod sogar besser dran. Der denkt ohnehin nur noch an seine Rente in zwei Jahren, und was der weiß, kann ich mittlerweile auch."

„Toggles?" wirft Ron den Namen eines vielversprechenden jungen Kandidaten in die Runde. Natürlich kennt er Harrys Antwort schon.

„Hat nach der Sache mit den verfluchten Reiseandenken ein Angebot von Gringotts erhalten", sagt dieser prompt. „Das Ministerium bezahlt nicht so viel, und Reisen in fremde Länder können wir auch nicht bieten."

Rons geschulte Ohren hören, wie Hermine tief einatmet, bevor sie fragt.


	5. Die Graue Eminenz

Natürlich haben sie das für sie eingefädelt. Hermine weiß nicht, ob sie sich ärgern soll. Andererseits ist sie für die Stelle wirklich qualifiziert. Und sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie es momentan aus eigenem Antrieb schaffen würde, sich irgendwo vernünftig zu bewerben.

„Gemischte Gefühle" ist ein Ausdruck, der ihren Zustand in den vergangenen zwei Wochen umfassend beschreibt. Sei es in der Winkelgasse, in Hogwarts, beim Besuch im Fuchsbau oder bei Harry und Ginny im frisch renovierten Grimmauld Place: seit der Ankunft in England wird sie hin- und hergeworfen zwischen Freude und Trauer, Glück und Resignation. Die meiste Zeit verharrt sie allerdings in einem Zustand des Nicht-Denkens und Nicht-Fühlens, als ob ihr Geist diesen scheinbaren Leerlauf braucht, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Immerhin hat sie die letzten zwei Wochen fast jede Nacht durchgeschlafen, also scheint der Leerlauf ihr gut zu tun. Nur kann sie ihn sich langsam wirklich nicht mehr leisten, auch wenn sie kein teures Hotel gewählt hat.

#####

Natürlich verbessert ein Besuch ausgerechnet im Zaubereiministerium diesen Zustand nicht.

Aber ihre Freunde mit ihren Geldsorgen belästigen will sie nicht, denn die haben mit ihren Stimmungsschwankungen schon genug zu tun. Also braucht sie den Job.

Ron hat sie mit viel Nachdruck überzeugt, es bei den Auroren als Fluchbrecherin versuchen, und das erste Mal kann sie nachvollziehen, wie er sich als Jugendlicher wohl gefühlt hat, wenn sie ihn immer zu Hausaufgaben genötigt hat: sie hat keine Lust, sich um einen Job zu kümmern, und schon gar keine Lust, sich der Belastung eines Vorstellungsgesprächs auszusetzen, aber sie weiß ganz genau, dass er recht hat und es gut meint.

Also ist ihr nichts anderes geblieben, als sich in Schale zu werfen, um sich Harrys Chefin vorzustellen. Diesmal wird „auf sich wirken lassen und schweigen" allerdings nicht genügen, und entsprechend nervös ist sie. Wenn das Geld nicht ohnehin zu knapp gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich noch einen Beruhigungstrank geholt. Ohne Geld hat sie sich dafür einen Besuch in der aufwühlenden, erinnerungsbeladenen Winkelgasse erspart.

#####

Sie ist zu früh, aber Ron scheint das geahnt zu haben: er wartet schon im Atrium.

Sie haben das Denkmal einmal mehr aufgebaut, allerdings steht der Hauself jetzt stolz neben der Hexe, und der Zauberer hat dem Zentauren freundschaftlich einen Arm um die halb befellte Hüfte gelegt.

„Komm, ich zeig' Dir mein Büro, dann wird die Wartezeit nicht so lang", sagt Ron und zieht sie mit sich. Er bewegt sich im Ministerium mit der gleichen Selbstverständlichkeit wie im Flughafen, während sie von Erinnerungen an Umbridge und Dementoren und lange Reihen mit Kristallkugeln überwältigt wird. Im Fahrstuhl zum sechsten Stock („Aurorenzentrale") überkommt sie fast eine Panikattacke, und nur Rons Nähe verhindert, dass sie die Fassung jetzt schon verliert. Die neugierigen Blicke auf den Gängen sind auch nicht hilfreich.

Es ist eine Wohltat, das ruhige Büro zu betreten.

„Hi Hübsche", grüßt Ron eine schlanke, große Blondine, die gerade an einem hohen Aktenschrank steht, und zwinkert ihr zu.

Die Frau dreht sich um und lächelt ihn an. „Hey Großer!" sagt sie und boxt Ron leicht in die Schulter.

Hermine stellt verblüfft fest, dass die beiden flirten.

„Das ist Gwen", stellt Ron vor, „die schärfste aller Aurorinnen." Er grinst Gwen an, die lacht und ihn nochmal fester boxt, bevor sie Hermine ihre Hand hinstreckt.

„Und das ist Hermine", fährt Ron fort, „die beste aller Freundinnen."

Gwens Händedruck ist fest, und ihre Augen mustern Hermine neugierig, freundlich und scheinbar vollkommen unvoreingenommen.

Hermine ist verwirrt.

„Ich hab schon viel von Dir gehört", sagt Gwen. „Ron sagt, Du willst bei uns anfangen?"

„Mal versuchen", bringt Hermine hervor.

„Schaden kann es auf keinen Fall", sagt Gwen munter, „seit die Todesser besiegt sind, wollen alle möglichen Pfeifen plötzlich Auroren werden und den Ruhm einheimsen. Davor, als wir sie wirklich nötig gehabt hätten, hatten sie alle zu viel Schiss. Wir könnten mal wieder ein paar talentierte Leute gebrauchen."

„So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht", lacht Ron. Gwen hebt vielsagend die Augenbraue, dann zwinkert sie Hermine zu und widmet sich wieder den Akten.

Der Gedanke, dass Gwen schon während des Kriegs Aurorin gewesen sein muss, und damit mindestens sechs Jahre älter ist als Ron, beschäftigt Hermine.

Sie stellt fest, dass das Zweierbüro mit einigen Grünpflanzen und persönlichen Gegenständen verschönert wurde und recht gemütlich wirkt. Das gute Verhältnis der beiden Bewohner dieses Raums ist auch in der Einrichtung offensichtlich, die magischen Fenster zeigen sonniges Wetter, und Hermines Gefühle fahren mal wieder Achterbahn.

Ron sucht sich aus einem Stapel Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch – für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich aufgeräumt – eine prall gefüllte Kartonmappe und winkt Hermine dann mitzukommen.

Sie sieht auf die Uhr und wird augenblicklich wieder nervös.

„Viel Glück", wünscht Gwen.

#####

Wieder auf dem Flur ruft Hermine sich ihre Qualifikation in Erinnerung, ihre erfolgreichen Projekte und ihre bekannten Lehrmeister. Trotzdem kommt sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Ron von vielen entgegenkommenden Leuten gegrüßt wird, und davon sind mindestens zwei Frauen, die ihn regelrecht anstrahlen.

Ron ist völlig locker und grüßt alle mit Namen zurück.

„Hier kennt jeder jeden", sagt er, „in den sechsten Stock kommen nur Leute, die hier wirklich was zu tun haben."

Eine älterer Herr hat das gehört und sagt im Vorbeigehen grinsend: „Da hat er recht. Wir beißen nämlich."

Ron lacht schallend und erklärt dann: „Ein Insider-Witz. In Johns Abteilung arbeitet seit drei Monaten ein Werwolf. So – da sind wir. Kathleen Pince, die Graue Eminenz."

Ron klopft für sie an die schwere Holztür, bevor Hermine etwas dagegen tun kann, und eine raue, befehlsgewohnte Stimme ruft „Herein!"

„Viel Glück", sagt Ron, drückt sie nochmal aufmunternd und macht die Tür vor ihr auf.

#####

„Miss Granger." Kathleen Pince erhebt sich, kommt um den großen Mahagoni-Schreibtisch herum und gibt Hermine die Hand. Ihr Händedruck ist ebenso fest wie der von Gwen, und ihre grauen Augen mustern ihre Bewerberin durchdringend. Sie trägt ihr graues Haar in einem strengen Knoten am Hinterkopf, ihr graues Kostüm sitzt perfekt.

„Nehmen Sie Platz", sagt sie und weist auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

Hermine gehorcht. Sie bemerkt, dass sie wieder einmal nervös ihre Finger knetet, und zwingt sich, die Hände nebeneinander in ihren Schoss zu legen.

„Sie sehen etwas mitgenommen aus", eröffnet Mrs. Pince schonungslos.

_Bin ich gerade zusammengezuckt?_ Hermine weiß es nicht sicher, aber Mrs. Pince zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

Es ist der Gedanke an ihre Freunde, der Hermine aufrecht hält. Immerhin haben sie ihr diese Chance verschafft, und sie muss ihr Möglichstes tun, um sie zu nutzen. Und sie will den Job! Aber täuschen kann sie momentan sowieso niemanden.

Hermine holt tief Luft. „Ich fühle mich auch so", bekennt sie.

Die Augenbraue wandert noch ein Stückchen höher.

„Ich bin vor zwei Wochen aus Amerika zurückgekommen, und ich stelle gerade fest, dass mich die Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten heftiger einholen, als ich erwartet hatte."

Die Graue Eminenz nickt. Sie lässt sich nicht anmerken, was sie von Hermines Geständnis hält, aber sie wechselt das Thema: „Ihre Zeugnisse sind allerdings beeindruckend."


	6. Wie das Leben so spielte

So, da bin ich wieder. Leider hat es diesmal etwas länger gedauert, da ich aus beruflichen und privaten Gründen unterwegs war - dafür erfahrt ihr heute endlich, warum Ron eigentlich plötzlich so relaxed ist, wenn es um Frauen geht :-)

Viel Vergnügen!

#

* * *

#

Ron erwartet Hermine unruhig vor dem Büro. In der letzten Stunde sind ihm zunehmend Zweifel gekommen, ob es eine gute Idee war, sie in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung ausgerechnet Kathleen Pince vorzuwerfen. Harrys Chefin ist gerecht, aber äußerst streng, und sie hat einen trockenen, bissigen Humor, den Ron mittlerweile sehr schätzt, von dem er aber nicht weiß, wie Hermine ihn aktuell verträgt.

#

Schließlich geht die Tür auf, und Ron hört Mrs. Pinces Stimme: „Vielen Dank für Ihren Besuch, Miss Granger. Wir melden uns in der nächsten Woche bei Ihnen."

Hermines Antwort versteht er nicht, sie ist zu leise, trotz der offenen Tür.

Als Hermine aus der Tür kommt, will Ron sie schon fast stützen, so fertig sieht sie aus. Fast würde er sagen, sie ist den Tränen nahe, aber andererseits hat er sie in den letzten Wochen oft so gesehen, und vielleicht ist es sogar ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie nicht wirklich weint und auch scheinbar nicht geweint hat.

„Lass uns ein Eis essen gehen", schlägt er vor. Eis essen hilft immer.

Sie zögert.

„Komm, ich lade dich ein", fordert er sie munter auf.

Erst dann nickt sie zaghaft. Er kann nur ahnen, wie es um ihre Finanzen steht, aber er weiß, dass ihre Arbeit in den USA nicht besonders gut bezahlt war. Und da Hermine das selber gesagt hat, die eine Idealistin ist und den Wert ihrer Arbeit nicht in Galleonen misst, heißt das ziemlich sicher, dass sie mittlerweile pleite ist.

Es könnte der richtige Zeitpunkt sein, sie auf das Gästezimmer in seiner WG anzusprechen.

#

„Und, wie ist es gelaufen?" fragt er, nachdem sie heiße Schokolade und ein großes Eis bestellt haben. Er hat ihr ein bisschen Zeit gegeben sich zu fangen, aber er ist mit Harry und Ginny schon letzte Woche zur Überzeugung gekommen, dass sie nicht alles in sich reinfressen darf.

Sie zuckt die Schultern.

„Sie ist schon taff", lockt er, „aber immer fair."

„Ja, das ist sie wohl", sagt Hermine endlich. „Sie hat mich an McGonagall erinnert."

„Jepp", grinst Ron. „Das sagt Harry auch immer. Dabei ist sie mit Irma Pince verwandt."

Ein unerwartetes Lächeln huscht über Hermines blasses Gesicht: „Dann solltest Du ihre Akten sehr pfleglich behandeln."

Ron lacht, und denkt sich im Stillen, dass sie ihm lächelnd eindeutig besser gefällt.

„Ich glaube, sie fand meine Zeugnisse ganz gut", meint Hermine etwas später. „Aber natürlich ist ihr aufgefallen, dass … es mir zur Zeit nicht so gut geht."

„Dann weiß sie aber auch, dass sich das legt", vermutet Ron optimistisch und ist froh, dass es Hermine gelingt, dem Bewerbungsgespräch etwas Positives abzugewinnen.

#

Ihre Reaktion auf seinen Vorschlag mit der WG wenig später ist allerdings beunruhigend zahm. Sie zögert nur kurz, bevor sie zustimmt, und fragt, wann sie das erste Mal bezahlen müsste.

„Erst einmal bist Du Gast", sagt Ron. „Lee und ich teilen uns die Wohnung nur, weil es bequemer und lebhafter ist, nicht wegen des Geldes."

Er erinnert sich an ihren Brief, in dem sie ihre Überraschung über seine Wohngemeinschaft mit Lee Jordan geäußert hat. Sie war weit weg und hatte nicht gesehen, wie George bei jeder Begegnung mit Lee verschlossen wurde, und Lee bei jeder Begegnung mit George verstummte, weil sie beide allzu offensichtlich an die Lücke erinnert wurden, die Fred hinterlassen hat. Also hatten sich stattdessen Ron und Lee zusammengetan, damals noch aus finanziellen Gründen, und sie hatten sich von Anfang an bestens verstanden.

Lee ist mittlerweile Kommentator im Profi-Quidditch, und da Rons Team bei den wichtigen Spielen sehr oft als Eingreiftruppe vor Ort bereit steht, decken sich ihre Arbeitszeiten erstaunlich gut.

#

„Hey, Ron, Du hast einen Gast mitgebracht", stellt Lee fröhlich fest. Er sitzt im Wohnzimer und studiert – natürlich – Quidditch-Magazine. Manchmal schreibt er auch Kolumnen, und er ist ein glühender Verehrer der Holyhead Harpies, seit diese ihr Team mit Katie Bell und Ginny Weasley verstärkt haben. Entsprechend aufmerksam beobachtet er die Presse rund um sein Lieblingsteam.

Als er Hermine die Hand gibt und sie Willkommen heißt, fragt Ron sich, ob Hermine zukünftig immer so fragil wirken wird, wenn ein alter Bekannter sie zum ersten Mal begrüßt. Andererseits ist es schon besser geworden, so im Vergleich zu ihrem ersten Besuch im Fuchsbau vor einer Woche.

#

Er führt Hermine durch die Wohnung – mäßig aufgeräumt, aber vorzeigbar – und überspielt den peinlichen Moment, als Hermine beim kurzen Blick in sein Schlafzimmer erstaunt sein riesiges Bett mit der Satin-Bettwäsche mustert, indem er sie schnell zu ihrer neuen Unterkunft führt: „Klein, aber gemütlich, habe ich mir sagen lassen."

Und schließlich erntet Ron strahlende Freude, als er das kleine Regal im Gästezimmer kurzerhand transfiguriert und um weitere drei Regalböden aufstockt, damit Hermine genug Platz für ihre Bücher hat. Er stellt fest, dass es ihm Vergnügen bereitet, dieses Strahlen auf ihr Gesicht zu bringen.

#

Es ist wirklich lange her, denkt Ron später, als er sich zu Lee setzt und an einem Whisky nippt. Hermine schläft schon, der Tag hat sie geschafft.

Als sie sich bettfertig gemacht hat, hat ihn das an die langen Wochen im Zelt erinnert. Und er ist einen Moment wirklich versucht, noch einen Blick auf ihr schlafendes Gesicht zu erhaschen, so wie damals, wenn er Wache geschoben hat.

Aber dafür ist zu viel passiert.

Sie ist nur noch die gute, alte Freundin aus Kindertagen, die ihn als Freund braucht.

Vielleicht war es nie anders, sinniert Ron. Sie haben sich geküsst, und er war bis über beide Ohren verliebt – aber viel näher sind sie sich nie gekommen. Ein paar Umarmungen. Einige Abende, an denen sie aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen sind.

Dann kamen die Paparazzi. Kommentierten jede Bewegung, jede Umarmung. Und vergällten Hermine jegliche Lust. Ron erinnert sich noch lebhaft an seinen jugendlichen Frust, auch wenn er sie verstehen konnte.

Es hatte – natürlich – zu weiteren Streitereien geführt.

Letztlich war Hermine verschwunden, bevor sie in einem richtig großen Streit hätten auseinander gehen können. Insofern hat ihre damalige Flucht ihr Gutes gehabt, denn sie können sich immer noch in die Augen sehen.

#

Ron schwenkt nachdenklich die goldgelbe Flüssigkeit.

Einige Monate später kam Alice. Sie war fünf Jahre älter, erfahren, reif. Sie wollte keine Beziehung, nur Vergnügen, und ihr besonderes Vergnügen war es, junge Männer „zu vernaschen" und „zu lehren", wie sie selber sagte. Daraus machte sie nie ein Geheimnis – und Ron genoss es mit Staunen. Unkompliziert. Lustvoll. Ohne verwirrende Gefühle.

Natürlich nicht ganz ohne Gefühle. Alice hat ihm schließlich mehr gegeben als Sex: Selbstvertrauen. Erfahrung. Freundschaft. Und kleine Hinweise darauf, wie Frauen so ticken.

Sie ist immer noch eine gute Freundin.

Genau wie Natalie. Sie hat ihn nicht nur gelehrt, wie man eine Beziehung anbahnt, wenn einen die Frau interessiert, sondern auch, wie man eine solche Affäre nach ein paar netten Monaten elegant beendet, wenn es dann doch nichts Tiefergehendes werden soll.

Er hat mächtig Glück gehabt mit den beiden.

Lee hatte ihn damals schon hochgenommen, ob er jetzt ältere, erfahrene Frauen bevorzuge. Ron hatte nur die Schultern gezuckt: er wusste es schlicht nicht. Er wusste nur, dass es wesentlich entspannter war als alles, was er sonst mit Mädchen erlebt hatte.

#

Nach Natalie kamen noch einige andere, die meisten älter als er, selbstbewusst und unabhängig.

Und er stellte immer wieder fest, dass diese Art von Frau ihn – zu seiner eigenen Überraschung – kaum mehr nervös machte. Was dazu führte, dass er ohne Scheu ausprobieren konnte: Flirten. Küssen. Sex. Trösten. Besser-nichts-sagen. Schlussmachen.

Von allen hat er sich nach einigen schönen Tagen, Wochen oder Monaten im Guten getrennt. Bei allen hat er von Anfang an mit offenen Karten gespielt – das hat er Alice versprochen. Am schwersten war das bei denen, von denen er glaubt, dass sie gerne mehr von ihm gewollt hätten.

Aber Ron genießt es immer noch, keine feste Verpflichtung zu haben, keinen Beziehungsstress.

Die Ausbildung zum Auror war kein Zuckerschlecken. Schon gar nicht, wenn man nicht die eigentlich erforderlichen Noten mitbringt, sondern nur einen fragwürdigen Heldenstatus. Und die unregelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten eines ausgebildeten Aurors sind auch nicht gerade beziehungsfördernd. Aber für einen One-Night-Stand oder ein unverbindliches Vergnügen mit einer alten Freundin oder einer neuen Bekanntschaft ist zwischendurch schon mal Zeit. Und manchmal bleibt es auch bei einer Einladung zum Essen und einem netten Gespräch – das ist auch in Ordnung.

#

Ron hebt den Kopf.

Sein Instinkt hat ihn nicht getäuscht: Lee mustert ihn aufmerksam und grinst. „So nachdenklich, Kamerad?"

Ron zuckt die Schultern.

„Habe mich mit Deinem neuen Beuteschema wohl doch getäuscht", sagt sein Freund da augenzwinkernd, stellt das Glas auf den Tisch, steht auf und geht ins Bad.

„Was willst Du damit..." Rons Antwort kommt viel zu spät. Und er weiß sehr genau, was Lee sagen will. Er ärgert sich nur gerade, dass es scheinbar so offensichtlich ist.

Er hat nach der Trennung von Hermine viele Frauen gehabt.

Attraktive Frauen. Schöne Stunden. Gute Freundinnen.

Aber vergessen hat er Hermine nie.


	7. Auch eine alte Freundin

Ich entschuldige mich, dass das Update so lange gedauert hat.  
Ich bin mit dem Kapitel nicht ganz zufrieden, weil Ihr Leser hier (ausnahmsweise) schon deutlich mehr wisst als Hermine, was so ein bisschen mit dem bisherigen Stil bricht ... aber ich hoffe, ihr mögt es trotzdem.

#####

* * *

#####

Etwas hat sie geweckt. Schlaftrunken versucht Hermine, sich zu orientieren.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis sie sich erinnert, wie sie in das fremde Bett gekommen ist, und als es ihr einfällt, würde sie sich am liebsten ganz unter die Decke verkriechen.

Rons Gästezimmer. Rons Wohnung.

Sie hat seine Einladung so schnell angenommen, dass es peinlich ist. Und sie hat bloß ihren Koffer halb ausgepackt und sich schlafen gelegt – über Geld und Dauer und ob es Lee recht ist und über die Folgen dieser Entscheidung haben sie nicht gesprochen, und …

Ein energisches Klingeln an der Wohnungstür reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Komme doch schon!" hört sie Lees Stimme. Er klingt noch etwas verschlafen und ungehalten, und Hermine glaubt jetzt zu wissen, warum sie wach ist: es muss schon das zweite Klingeln sein.

„Ach, du bist das! Hi!" grüßt Lee Stimme, wesentlich freundlicher jetzt. Sie klingt gedämpft durch die Tür des Gästezimmers, aber Hermine kann ihn noch deutlich verstehen. Offenbar ist die Wohnung recht hellhörig, wenn man nicht magisch vorsorgt.

„Guten Morgen!" antwortet eine andere, weibliche Stimme. Widerlich munter, findet Hermine. Aber sie wäre nicht in Gryffindor gelandet, wenn Neugierde nicht einer ihrer wesentlichen Charakterzüge wäre: den Kopf unters Kissen zu stecken und weiterzuschlafen ist keine Option.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen", erklärt Lee gerade, vermutlich noch an der Wohnungstür. „Ron musste vor ein paar Stunden raus. Bereitschaftseinsatz, irgendwelche Muggel-Jugendlichen sind an Zauberfeuerwerk gekommen."

„Oha, da müssen sie natürlich auf Ron zurückgreifen", antwortet die weibliche Stimme lachend. „Familienbedingter Experte für Zauberhafte Zauberscherze."

Lee lacht mit.

„Dann hab ich wohl Pech gehabt", sagt die Frau dann bedauernd, aber heiter. „Komme gerade von der Nachtschicht und dachte, ich guck einfach mal auf gut' Glück vorbei."

„Also wenn es nicht Sex sein muss - Frühstück gibt's auch bei mir", sagt Lee launig.

Die Fremde lacht: „Na, das ist doch ein Angebot! Gern!"

#####

Hermine auf ihrem Lauscherposten hat sich fast verschluckt. _Wenn es nicht Sex sein muss_?!

Ron hat nie eine Freundin erwähnt in den letzten zwei Wochen.

_Naive Kuh_, schimpft sie sich dann selber. Vermutlich wollte er sie nur schonen. Immerhin hat sie gesehen, wie er mit all den Frauen in der Aurorenzentrale _geschäkert _hat. Dämlich zu glauben, ein Mann wie Ron wäre solo.

Ein Mann wie Ron. Hermine realisiert, dass sie von Ron noch nie als _Mann_ gedacht hat. Er war immer der jugendliche Kumpel, selbst als sie damals zusammen waren.

Andererseits, überlegt sie, hat sie von sich selber auch kaum je als _Frau_ gedacht, und bei Freunden sind Kategorien wie „Mann" und „Frau" einfach nicht wichtig.

#####

Jenseits der Tür ertönt jetzt gedämpftes Lachen, und Hermine verflucht ihr stärker werdendes Bedürfnis nach einer Toilette. Wenn diese Frau tatsächlich zum Frühstück bleibt, kann Hermine unmöglich in ihrem Raum bleiben, bis wer-auch-immer wieder verschwunden ist.

Seufzend wühlt sie in ihrem Koffer nach ihrem Bademantel und wickelt sich fest darin ein, bevor sie ihr Dusch-Zeugs und ihren Gryffindor-Mut zusammensammelt und die Tür zum Wohnraum aufmacht.

„Ah, guten Morgen Hermine!" ruft Lee, als sie die zwei Meter bis zum Bad huscht.

„Morgen", nuschelt sie und verschwindet. Die Person, die gerade hinter Lee aus der Küche aufgetaucht ist, hat sie nur aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen. Aber bevor sie sich nicht einigermaßen frisch gemacht hat, fühlt sie sich nicht bereit, irgendjemandem zu begegnen, der für _Sex mit Ron mal auf gut' Glück vorbeischaut._

#####

Hermine will sich nicht komplett lächerlich machen, so dass sie bei weitem nicht so lange unter der Dusche bleibt, wie sie es am liebsten getan hätte. Frisch geduscht, die feuchten Haare zu einem losen Zopf gebunden und in Jeans und T-Shirt fühlt sie sich aber zumindest in der Lage, beim Verlassen des Bades nicht mehr wie eine verängstigte Maus durch die Wohnung zu trippeln.

Lee und die Fremde sitzen bereits am gedeckten Frühstückstisch in der Essecke des Wohnzimmers. Hermine hebt kurz grüßend die Hand und bringt ihren Bademantel und den Kulturbeutel zurück ins Gästezimmer, bevor sie sich den gesellschaftlichen Konventionen fügt: immerhin ist Lee vorläufig ihr neuer Mitbewohner, und sie kann sich nicht den ganzen Tag im Zimmer verkriechen.

„Frühstück ist schon fertig", verkündet Lee fröhlich, als sie auf die beiden zutritt. „Ich hoffe, Du hast gut geschlafen?"

Hermine nickt und zögert.

„Setz Dich ruhig dazu", lädt die Fremde mit einem Lächeln ein. „Ich beiße nicht."

Sie ist groß und blond und einige Jahre älter als Hermine, die freche Kurzhaarfrisur unterstreicht ihr hübsches Gesicht, und ihr Händedruck zur Begrüßung ist warm und fest. Sie erinnert Hermine stark an Gwen aus der Aurorenzentrale, und in ihr steigt ein seltsames Gefühl auf, das sie nicht einordnen kann.

Lee stellt vor: „Hermine, das ist Alice, eine _alte Freundin_ von Ron. Alice, das ist Hermine", er feixt, „auch eine _alte Freundin_ von Ron."

Das Lächeln von Alice wird zu einem breiten Grinsen, und um ihre Augen entstehen zahlreiche kleine Fältchen. „Aha", meint sie vielsagend und hebt eine Augenbraue. „Das klingt interessant – aber nicht vor dem Frühstück."

Lee lacht und schiebt Hermine einen Stuhl hin. Es ist bereits für sie mitgedeckt, Lee füllt schon ihre Tasse mit Kaffee, und Alice reicht ihr einen Korb mit Brötchen und Croissants.

#####

Hermine muss sich widerwillig eingestehen, dass sie Alice nett findet, und wundert sich gleichzeitig darüber, warum sie diesen Widerwillen überhaupt empfindet. Rons „alte Freundin" ist offen und unkompliziert. Sie stört sich nicht an Hermines Schweigsamkeit, und sie scheint in keiner Weise neugierig zu sein, was Hermine hier in der WG macht, sondern witzelt mit Lee über magisches Feuerwerk und andere Zauberscherze und die Einsätze, die Ron deswegen schon hatte.

Vermutlich hat Lee sie schon informiert, wer die neue Mitbewohnerin ist, denkt Hermine. Trotzdem kann sie überhaupt nicht einordnen, in welchem Verhältnis Alice zu Ron steht.

#####

Schließlich schiebt Alice mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer ihren Teller weg und mustert Hermines noch halb vollen Teller, dann Hermines Arme und ihr Gesicht.

„Du solltest ein bisschen mehr essen, Süße", sagt sie.

Hermine wird rot. Ihre alte Schlagfertigkeit ist schon vor Monaten verschwunden, und sie sucht verzweifelt nach einer Antwort, die nicht nach „meine Psyche schlägt mir auf den Magen" klingt.

„Aber Ron wird glücklich sein, dass sogar für seine Verhältnisse noch genug Frühstück übrig ist", erlöst Alice sie nach einem peinlichen Moment und zwinkert ihr zu.

Auch wenn Rons ausgeprägter Appetit schon fast legendär ist - es klingt, als würde sie Ron richtig gut kennen. Und mögen.

„Wie hast du ihn kennengelernt?" platzt es aus Hermine heraus.

Alice sieht sie jetzt doch neugierig an, dann lehnt sie sich schmunzelnd zurück. „Ach, das war vor fünf, sechs Jahren. Er war noch so ein richtig unschuldiges Jüngelchen."

Hermine starrt sie an. _Unschuldiges Jüngelchen?_

Alice sieht ihren ungläubigen Blick und grinst. „Er hatte gerade seine Ausbildung begonnen. Musste als Anfänger ziemlich untendurch, so ohne Hogwarts-Abschluss."

Hermine erinnert sich an die wenigen Briefe. Ron hat nie viel geschrieben, und nur ganz selten von seiner Ausbildung.

„Ich war da grade als Praktikantin", fährt Alice fort. „Ich wollte mal raus aus der üblichen Medimagie bei St. Mungos und dachte mir, so ein Feldeinsatz bei den Auroren könnte spannend sein."

Ein anzügliches Grinsen spielt jetzt um ihre Mundwinkel. „Ron war … niedlich. Ich dachte, dem könnte man mal ein bisschen was vom Leben zeigen. Und er hatte wirklich ein wenig Aufmunterung nötig. Dann kam halt eins zum anderen." Sie zuckt die Schultern. „War richtig nett."


End file.
